


Backstage, Sex and Outrage

by taggiecb



Series: Play [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Drinking, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Harry, First Meetings, M/M, Non-Famous Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: Prompt #20: your chance to do it in a specific locationLouis loves working towards a goal. His friends say having a goal in life is the only thing that keeps him sane some days. Right now he is working towards his before twenty five bucket list, and fate must have been smiling on him the day he won tickets for a show at Wembly, getting into one of the locker rooms is something he will have to think about later. Plus it doesn't hurt that the show he's seeing is his favourite celebrity crush Harry Styles.





	Backstage, Sex and Outrage

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the shameless smut between two beautiful people!

“What do you mean you can’t come?!” Louis stops himself at the very last second from stomping his foot as Zayn rolls his eyes. “We have been planning this for months!”

“You have been planning this for months, Lou. I on the other hand have been working. I have a shift tonight. I’m sorry, but I need the hours, and you are going to have to do this one on your own.” Zayn just shrugs like he’s not ruining Louis’ whole life. Well, night anyway. He’s not sure how long he has stood, staring at Zayn in what is likely pure horror, but Zayn is starting to wave a hand in front of his face like he’s spaced out a bit. “Ask Niall. He’s always up for a little criminal activity.” 

By criminal activity, Zayn means Louis’ opportunity to check off one of his before twenty five bucket list to be backstage at Wembley. When he won two tickets to see Harry Styles perform on the radio breakfast show, he knew that this was his chance. One of his last chances seeing how his birthday is less than three months away, and he is planning to move halfway across the world shortly afterwards. Louis was counting on Zayn’s painfully good looks to at least attempt to charm a guard or two into letting them slip into a dressing room or even a toilet just to say he’s been there. But now Zayn is backing out literally at the very last minute. Louis already has his hair styled. 

“What is Niall going to do? Make friends and lure them with pints? I don’t have time for that!” Louis yells. Zayn rolls his eyes again. 

“It’s not the end of the world Louis, just go and enjoy your concert. There’s certainly more interesting things in that building right now than what the backstage looks like.” Zayn flicks the tiniest tip of his tongue over his lips, and Louis’ eyes flash green he’s sure. Harry Styles is his celebrity crush. He doesn’t much feel like sharing with a poser who won’t even skip out on a lousy shift at the club he serves at to go and see him. This is one of those fake fans that Tumblr is always talking about, he’s sure of it. 

“I hope you only get hit on by women all night.” Louis replies icily and actually stomps his foot this time as he storms back into his room to come up with a last minute game plan. Honestly, who needs enemies with friends like this. 

  
  


Louis was right about one thing. It has been hard to think of anything else while Harry Styles is in front of him singing and gyrating and GOD, sweating all over the place with that provocative smile permanently fixed on his lips. Louis keeps alternating from thanking God for early morning commutes listening to the radio in his car for over an hour, and thanking God and anyone else who will listen for that mouth. The entire show should be rated 18+. But sadly, in what felt like a blink of an eye, Harry Styles is throwing out air kisses and thanking everyone for coming and then he is gone. When the black hole of despair leaves him, he gets his mind back onto the task at hand, sneaking backstage. 

It doesn’t take him long, thanks to his awesome tickets, to see the large group of crew and bodyguards start filing in and out of little openings in the gates around the stage. Louis starts to file towards one that is seemingly the least populated on the pretense that he is trying to get to the nearest exit. When he finally gets to the spot that he’s looking for, it looks abandoned. He looks around, and there are still a few dozen people left in his section, talking or picking up their belongings. Louis almost wishes there were people keeping him out at this point. He can feel his palms starting to sweat, instant regret bubbling in his belly. But no, he said he was going to do this. He will regret it for life if he doesn’t at least try. He takes one last look around for big muscled men or anyone else official looking and slips into the darkness. 

 

Of course, he only gets about five feet into the blacked out tunnel running along the side of the stage before he hears a shout. “Hey, you there” comes a booming voice. Louis doesn’t need to turn around to know that the voice was coming from a big burly man and that it was directed straight at him. Louis does what his first instinct has been since he took a step through the barricade. He runs. 

Dammit. The guy follows him. Of course he does, it’s his job, but Louis has no plan. Absolutely none. When the he comes to the first turn in the hall, he is suddenly illuminated with bright florescent lights above him, and he can see a row of doors on either side. The guy behind him is still in the dark, and all Louis can think to do is start going for doors. He slows to a jog and turns the first door, locked, he keeps going. Three doors locked. He assumes he’s fucked and decides to just turn and face the music. What’s the worst that could happen really? When he puts his hand on the fourth door, it miraculously turns. 

He slips in and locks the door firmly behind him, feeling his heart trying to beat out of his chest as he listens for the guy doing what he just did, trying doors. When he gets to Louis’ door, he turns the knob. Louis wants to cry he’s so glad that he locked it. That is until the guy yells out. “H! You ok in there?” H? What is an H? 

“Yeah, I’m good.” A voice speaks behind him, nearly causing him to piss his pants right then and there. He whips around, and while he can’t really focus on a lot right now, seeing how he is trying to stay out of cardiac arrest, he is very much aware that he is standing toe to toe with Harry Styles.

“Got a kid running around backstage, haven’t seen him?” The outside voice booms in. 

Harry continues to blaze holes into Louis with his stare, but just as calmly replies. “Getting me to do your job now, Paul?” 

“He’s a quick little bastard. I’ll keep looking.” Paul says, and then Louis can hear footsteps falling away.  

“Hi.” Harry says to Louis, who realises that he is continuing to stare. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to…” 

“To run the barrier and get back here to my dressing room?” Harry sounds amused, and entirely unbelieving. Louis just shakes his head. 

“I’ll go.” He offers, going for the door. Harry’s face falls just slightly.

“He’ll still be out there. Paul is like a dog with a bone. You’re not getting out of here anytime soon without getting caught.” 

“He’s a little scary.” Louis says. He doesn’t even know how his brain is functioning at this point. 

“He’s good at his job.” Harry says, sitting. Louis looks around for the first time, and realises that he is in a dressing room. It’s decorated from top to actual bottom with curtaining up the walls and rugs on the floors. There are couches and tables everywhere. “Come, sit. I have food.” Harry says, as though they were old friends. Louis edges to the closest chair and sits on the chair. He doesn’t feel as though his ass is worthy. Harry offers him a platter of assorted meat and fruit, and he takes a piece of ham. He chews it gingerly until Harry laughs at his obvious discomfort.  “Listen, you got yourself into this mess kiddo, you’re going to have to put up with me for a little while at least.” 

“Who are you calling a kid?” Louis replies, offended. “I am about your age. A little older in fact.” 

“I am a kid. What’s wrong with being a kid? Who wants to grow old?” Harry instantly retorts, a laugh still ready on his lips. 

“Fine, fair enough. But I can go. I will turn myself in. I didn’t mean to disturb your night.” Louis apologises again. Of all the ways he had planned on this little event turning out, this was not even on the list. 

“No, stay. Do you need to be anywhere?” Louis shakes his head. “A couple of hours in here, Paul will be gone home, I can give you a lift. Then we will both be out of trouble.” Harry settles back into his chair, making himself comfortable. Louis notices that he isn’t in the clothes he was wearing on stage. He may have showered too looking at the flyaway look of his hair. 

“Why are you in trouble with him?” Louis asks. 

“Harbouring a fugitive. Paul takes my safety quite seriously.” Harry rolls his eyes, but he smiles fondly. This Paul guy means something to him. He respects him. 

“So no trouble?” Louis asks, not believing that he is even considering being able to spend time one on one with Harry freaking Styles. 

“Oh, I suspect you’re trouble, but I will risk it.” Harry replies and...what the fuck...winks at Louis. 

What comes next out of Louis’ mouth makes him entirely sure that he has been possessed by the devil himself, “What are you going to do with me?” He replies and instantly wants to find the nearest hole and crawl right in. He can feel the heat of a blush creep up his neck as Harry barks out a laugh, doubling over in his seat. “I mean!” Louis yells over the noise until Harry immediately shushes him, pointing at the door. “I meant to say, what do you want to do?” 

A slow grin forms at the corners of Harry’s mouth, and reaches all the way up to his eyes. “How about we start with Scrabble?” 

 

“Alright. I have determined that you are a madman, and that you have to leave now.” Harry says to him after Louis absolutely slams in in their third round of scrabble. If he hadn’t spent the last couple of hours with the man, giving and receiving quips like that, he would think that Harry was serious. But he laughs and can see the dimple in Harry’s cheek pop out as he suppresses a smile himself. 

“Maybe this is a bad time to tell you that I’m an English major.” Louis replies, earning him an actual dirty look. 

“You couldn’t have mentioned that before you kicked my arse for the third time?” He begins packing up the board as Louis wipes tears from his eyes. 

“You didn’t ask.” He says, feeling giddy. 

“Oh, that’s how it is.” Harry suddenly pins him with a mischievous look. “You want me to ask things. Fine. Next game, Truth or Dare.” 

“Oh God.” Louis groans. 

“Yup. Scrabble losers get to go first.” He actually pouts, and Louis wants to coo at how cute his little stuck out lip is. 

“I choose dare.” Louis replies promptly. 

“Spoilsport.” Harry sticks his nose in the air but starts to think seriously. Louis squirms in his seat waiting for what he is sure will be a punishment of some sort. “Alright. Realise your mistake.” Harry rubs his hands together, like the madman that Louis is beginning to think that he is. “Recite the alphabet backwards…..while doing a handstand.” 

“I can’t do that.” Louis replies quickly but already stands for the challenge. “What if I can’t do it?” 

“When I was in school and you couldn’t do a dare, we would give you a pinch or slap on the bum.” Harry says, sounding way too innocent. 

“I didn’t go to those kind of parties.” Louis sniffs as he looks for a good spot to do this without hurting something. “Pay attention, this is only happening once.” 

He then does a very ungraceful flip onto his hands and starts to think as fast as he can “ZYX….WVUT….” He starts tipping but manages to shift into a good position. “My shirt is in my eyes.” He says. 

“You don’t need to see to say the alphabet.” Harry says, but it’s quiet, and Louis really wishes that he could see now, just to know what is going on in Harry’s mind. 

“SRQ….PONML...KJIH” Fuck, he’s slipping. He isn’t losing the first dare. Fuck that. “GFEDCBA!” He tumbles to the ground but raises his hands in the air from the floor. “YES! In your face Harry Styles!” 

“Alright, alright. You got that one.” Harry says, although his demeanor is quieter, muted almost. Louis watches him, but Harry just shakes himself and moves on. “My turn. I choose dare.” 

“Are you sure? Because you deserve punishment for that.” Louis teases. Harry just nods, smiling once again.

“Lay it on me.” He offers. Louis thinks long and hard. 

“Got your phone on you?” He asks. He is sure he sees Harry blanch for a second. He nods and pulls it out of his pocketery noticeably not passing it over. 

“Ok, open your contacts.” Louis says. Harry looks visibly scared now. Louis just smirks. Serves him right. “And close your eyes. No cheating.” Harry obliges and closes his eyes tight. “Scroll through your contacts and send a text without opening your eyes.” Louis warns. “No opening your eyes until the text is sent.” 

“You know, this seems overly complicated for a simple game of truth or dare.” Harry ponders while he’s thumbing the screen.

“You could get a slap on the bum.” Louis replies. 

“We didn’t agree to that!” Harry says, affronted. 

“It was your idea.” Louis laughs. 

“There. I sent it. Can I open my eyes yet?” Harry asks. 

“How do you know you sent it?” Louis eyes him suspiciously. Harry sighs dramatically and turns the phone towards him. The contact was someone named Peter Andrew. It reads Please ignore this text and don’t ask questions. All surprisingly well typed. 

“Who is Peter Andrew?” Louis asks as a response and sees Harry open his eyes painfully wide, staring at his phone. 

“Well balls!” He says. “He will most definitely ask. I’m lucky he sleeps early, or he would have called already.” Harry sighs but smiles wide anyway, obviously liking the game. “I don’t usually put real names in my phone, at the request of the person whose number I have usually. Just in case.” 

“Important person?” Louis asks. He doesn’t know why, but fine, he’ll admit in his own head that he’s jealous of the smile that came across his face when he looked at the screen. He hates the feeling fiercely. He barely knows this guy. 

“Don’t ever say that in front of him, his head is big enough.” Harry chuckles. “Nick Grimshaw, from The Breakfast Show. Peter Andrew are his middle names. 

“You don’t say. He is the reason I got to this show. Won tickets.” Louis says in awe, forgetting to be jealous for a second. 

“You don’t say.” Harry repeats, voice trailing off a bit. They stare at one another for a moment, not really moving, not really saying anything. Until Louis snaps out of the tension. 

“Are we still playing? I pick truth.” Louis says, feeling the tension slowly creeping up like a fog. He watches Harry’s eyes sparkle.

“What is your middle name?” Harry asks quietly, holding out his phone between them. Fuck. Louis didn’t dare think that this was going where he thought it was going. 

“Why am I here?” He suddenly asks. It jolts Harry back a bit, lowering his hand again. “I mean. Why didn’t you rat me out?” He adds on, a little less harsh, he hopes. 

“I thought it was my turn.” Harry replies, shifting in his seat. 

“Alright. My  middle name is William. Now you pick truth.” Louis pushes. He can see that Harry isn’t incredibly happy with the way this game is going, but Louis feels like his heart is about to pound right out of his chest. He needs to know. 

“Truth.” Harry finally says, voice small. 

“Why didn’t you rat me out to your bodyguard? Why are you spending the evening alone with me? Some stranger? Where are all of your people? What is going on here?” Louis can feel his hands flailing with no actual ability to stop himself. Harry, on the other hand, is sitting silently on the opposite couch. 

“You only get one question.” He replies, petulant. 

“Harry!” Louis yells. 

“Fine!” Harry sighs, playing with the hem of his shirt. “When you play a gig, you kind of have a few people that you just keep coming back to. I don’t do it on purpose. I just have people that stand out. I noticed you the minute I started my first song.” Harry runs his fingers through his hair so hard it looks like he’s pulling it out. “God, I can’t believe you didn’t notice. I felt like I did nothing but stare at you the entire show.” Harry peaks at Louis under a veil of eyelashes and hair falling into his eyes. “When you ran into my dressing room, I thought that fate had dropped you right on my lap. I didn’t want you to go.” He slumps back in his seat. “I’m sorry. If you want to leave, you can. No one will stop you. Paul will get you a drive home.” 

Louis stares for a moment. The man in the chair across from him is not only his celebrity crush, but he’s funny and kind and clever. And he sits, slumped in his chair waiting for Louis to storm out of the room because he tried to spend some time with him. Louis Tomlinson. Louis wants to laugh out loud. Instead he smiles as warm and inviting as he can possibly make himself. “I choose truth.” He says, and Harry perks up considerably. 

“Why are you here?” Harry practically whispers, catching his lip between his teeth. That’s when it hits him. Oh shit. He totally forgot why he was here to begin with, and by the look on Harry’s face, he is expecting for him to say something completely different. But he’s got to tell the truth, right? 

“I, ah, actually wanted to get into the locker room at Wembley.” He smiles comically, hoping to soften the blow. 

“What?!” Harry booms, shocked.

“See, I had this before 25 bucket list, and I was fortunate enough to get tickets to your show, which was wonderful, I promise, I loved it. But I came backstage so that I could cross it off my list.” Louis shrugs helplessly. 

“So you didn’t want to meet me?” Harry squeaks. 

“I could never have imagined getting the chance to meet you Harry. Tonight has been a dream come true. Honestly.” 

“Mhm.” Harry crosses his arms, but Louis can tell he’s putting on a show. Louis leans in, reaching out to squeeze Harry’s knee. 

“Harry.” He says, getting Harry to meet his eye once more. “Who’s a rock star?” 

Harry continues to pout, but Louis can see the smile come to his eyes. “I’m a rock star.” 

“Who can get any man or woman they want?” Louis asks. 

“I can.” 

“And who is the luckiest man in the world to be sitting here with you tonight?” Louis asks again. Harry does smile this time. 

“You. Definitely you.” He says, arching an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” Louis repeats, voice soft. His hand still on Harry’s knee, and Harry reaches out and tentatively covers it with his own. “Definitely me.” 

“So you have a bucket list?” Harry asks, seemingly comfortable again. “Tell me about it.”

“Oh, well. Nothing too exciting.” Louis doesn’t want to sound like the dork he is. He has been able to play it cool so far.  Not that it's anything too out there. Test drive fave car, eat at fancy restaurant, overcome a fear things like that. “Do you not have a list of things you would like to do? Accomplish?” 

Harry’s face changes just in the slightest. No one would notice if they weren’t paying attention. “Most of mine involve sex of some kind.” Harry mumbles around a giggle. Louis can feel his eyebrows shoot up. It would be rude to ask what they are. He knows that it would. 

“Like what?” He says, because he doesn’t care if he’s rude apparently. 

Harry looks at him like he’s trying to size him up before he grins slow and wide. “Unspeakable things Louis.” He teases, leaning back in his chair once again and resting his hands lazily on his own chest. Louis swallows, throat thick with want that all at the same time feels sudden and like it’s been there for years. 

“Speak a few.” He utters in a voice that doesn’t even feel like his own. It only causes Harry’s eyes to light up even further. 

“Well, for instance, I like trying to have sex in places that I never have before.” Harry replies, and he’s smug. He’s not even trying to hide it, but there is also a neediness there. When Louis pays attention he can see that Harry isn’t sitting back as casually as he first appears. His legs are stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle, but he’s shifting regularly in his seat. His smirk is lazy, but there is a tension in his jaw, and all Louis wants to do is reach over and touch it, lick it. 

“Hm.” Louis tries to keep his voice steady. “Like where?” 

“Louis.” Harry warns, shifting again. 

“Harry?” 

“I’ve never had sex with anyone here. In this stadium, in my dressing room.” Harry says. It’s safe to say that the pretences are gone. Harry is openly ogling him, and Louis feels like he’s about to burst into flame. 

“Oh” is all that Louis is able to force from his lips. The only thing his brain is processing is  _ fuck, fuck this is happening fuck.  _

“I’m not saying that I expect….” Harry rushes, apparently misreading Louis’ reaction. Louis can only respond in one way. He finally closes the distance between them. 

Louis’ lips meet Harry’s first, then his body catches up, slowly crawling into Harry’s lap. Harry’s hands reach up to settle on Louis’ hips as Louis straddles him. He lets out a moan, and he can feel how the noise affects Harry. The grip on his hips get tighter as Harry moves to bring them closer together. 

“Are we doing this?” Louis asks, panting into Harry’s neck. 

“God, I want to.” Harry replies, raking his long fingers up Louis’ back. His pinky finger catches the hem of Louis’ t shirt, and the touch on his bare skin sends an electric shock up his spine. 

“Me too.” Louis bucks his hips down, which causes a few reactions. The feel of Harry’s erection on his own causes him to be more hard than he ever thought possible. Harry’s reaction is to groan so loud that it sounds more like a growl in his ear as he wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, and lays him down on the couch. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for hours.” Harry says as he begins unbuttoning Louis’ tight jeans. 

“I’ve fantasised about it for years, so I win.” Louis attempts a joke, but it falls short when he immediately whimpers afterwards. Harry licks his palm in the most obscene show that Louis has ever seen and runs it up his shaft. “Fuck!” He moans out loud. 

“Yeah, want to hear how much you want me.” Harry leans over him, just close enough so that Louis could kiss him again if he reached high enough. Harry is watching Louis, eyes piercing into him as he slowly strokes him and watches him fall apart. 

“I want to fuck you Louis.” Harry says, almost with a hint of danger in his tone. He never takes his eyes off Louis, waiting for a response. 

“Yeah, please.” He replies, and that is all the instigation that Harry needs before he’s standing up and undressing himself. Louis doesn’t move, just watches his fluid movements as he removes his clothes, piece by piece. He lets himself enjoy the show while he can because Harry is over him again, feeling bare flesh to bare flesh. He runs his hands under his t shirt, and lifts Louis’ back enough to get it over his shoulders, and head. Harry pauses for a moment, and openly stares. 

“Wow.” Harry breathes, raking his eyes down Louis’ chest. “Even more beautiful than I thought.” Louis can feel himself flush at the compliment, but Harry doesn’t give him much time to think about it before he dips down and pulls one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting at it gently. Louis arches his back, chasing the feeling. Harry takes this opportunity to pull Louis’ hips up as well and tucks his thighs under them. This leaves Louis with his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, and their cocks flush. Louis tries to move against him, chasing his own pleasure, but Harry stops him. “Wanna fuck you.” He says, although Louis is almost out of his mind with want, he complies. 

“Condom, wallet. Back pocket.” He manages to gasp out as Harry has a hand back on his dick, slowly stroking him again. Harry reaches down, never even breaking physical contact, and puts the condom on Louis’ chest, while he continues to work him up to the point of breaking again. 

“Put it on me?” Harry asks, and Louis almost drops it in his haste to do so. 

Louis rolling the condom over Harry’s length is the first time he has actually touched him, and it pulls a reaction from Harry so elicit that Louis can’t stop himself from running his fingers up and down him once again. 

“No lube.” Harry pants, he looks physically pained, like he is trying with everything he has to hold it together. Louis knows the feeling.

“Don't need much.” Louis replies, but Harry just freezes, obviously searching for a solution. Louis pulls Harry’s free hand towards him and sticks two of his fingers deep into his mouth, getting them as wet and slick as he can. 

“Fuck Louis, I’m not going to last if you keep this up.” He whines, but Louis doesn’t stop until he’s good and ready, smirking through the fog of desire that is surrounding them. Finally he releases him, and Harry takes no time reaching down and opening Louis. It’s not delicate or sensual at this point. They are beyond that. They both can feel each other’s need for release and are doing what they can to get there. 

“Come on Harry, I want it now.” Louis begs him, and he fortunately doesn’t have to ask twice because Harry is entering him, slowly but steadily. It’s a lot. Harry is a lot. His dick, his body, everything about him, but all Louis can think is more more more. He wants it all, and he wants it now. 

He starts moving as soon as he feels Harry has entered him fully, giving neither of them any time to adjust or prepare. “Not gonna…” Harry grunts, moving with Louis. 

“Don’t want you to.” Louis replies, squeezing his eyes shut, letting the feeling overcome him. Harry starts to snap his hips erratically, pushing Louis further into the soft cushion as he chases his own orgasm. 

“Fuck gonna come.” Harry groans. He reaches between them stroking Louis with the same intensity that he is fucking him until Louis can’t hold back. “Yes baby, fuck.” Harry grits out as he releases inside Louis. 

They stay that way for a moment, just savouring the moment before their limbs start to feel heavy. Louis’ carefully extracts himself from Harry’s embrace so that the can both recline comfortably, tangling their fingers together on Harry’s chest. 

“Well then.” Harry says quietly, his laid back demeanor returned. Louis chuckles against him. 

“Cross that off your list?” He asks, rooting deeper into the warmth of Harry’s side. 

“Cross a few things off my list there.” Harry says.

“Such as?”

“Sex in a place I’ve never had sex.” Harry begins.”I don’t think I’ve ever been quite that….aggressive during sex before.” 

“Well, bravo, because you were excellent.” Louis smiles. 

“First time I had sex with my future boyfriend.” Harry continues. 

“Excuse me?” Louis raises his eyebrows and gives Harry a look, who smirks back with  one eye open and dimples on full show. 

“It’s ok, I’ll take my time wearing you down.” He says and gives Louis’ hand a squeeze. “All the time in the world.” Louis starts to wonder if he has actually dreamed the whole night. If so, he isn’t sure he wants to wake up. 


End file.
